1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to monitoring a multiphase process flow using a tracer.
2. Background Information
Measuring multiphase process flows that vary in composition is desirable, particularly in the oil and gas industry. An accurate measure of oil and/or gas flow is important for a wide range of oil and gas applications. Prior art oil and/or gas flow measurement equipment, however, is typically expensive and difficult to implement. Examples of such prior art flow measurement equipment include inline multiphase flowmeters and test separators.
During separation and examination processes, a user can manually vent (or flash) the sample to ambient pressure, physically handle the sample, and dispose of the sample after examination. The afore-described manual separation and examination process can, however, be time consuming and prone to human error.